


Rivals

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Rival Relationship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu has always felt a little bad for beating Ryuko so badly in their second match, so when they spar he tries to hold back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

"You're late, Matoi," Uzu called to the girl, stretching his arm across his chest.

Ryuko rolled her eyes, crossing the gym to join Uzu. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's get started, Sanageyama." She replied, her hand on her red glove.

Uzu smirked. "That eager to start, Matoi?" He asked. He rolled his neck, before pulling his bamboo sword out. "Very well, let's get started." He said. 

Simultaneously, the rivals transformed. They charged at each other, their weapon of choice clashing with the other's. The pair was in sync as they jumped back, creating distance between each other. Ryuko glared at him, a smirk on her features, her hands twitching as she pumped herself up for the match.

Suddenly, Ryuko charged forward and Uzu got into a defensive position. "Haah!" Ryuko yelled, swinging her scissor blade at Uzu. He scoffed and blocked it with ease.

"You're weak, Matoi!" He yelled. He directed her attack off to the side, causing her to lose balance. Ryuko cursed under her breath, spotting Uzu swing his bamboo sword toward her body. Quick on her feet, Ryuko rolled out of the way before she jumped up to her feet. She growled at him, her glare intense.

Uzu charged forward, their weapons clashing over and over. Uzu smirked, realizing that Ryuko's moves had become predictable. It didn't take him long to figure out her attack pattern. He spotted an opening and he switched his target, instead knocking Ryuko's scissor blade from her hold.

Ryuko cursed, watching as her scissor blade was sent flying across the gym. "You're mine now," Uzu said, causing Ryuko to look back at him, her brows furrowing.

"Senketsu Senji-"

"Too slow!" Uzu interrupted, bringing his shinai down on Ryuko's head. "MEN!" He yelled. "DOU! KOTE!"

He struck her repeatedly, one hit quickly following the other. "MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!" He repeated, lashing at her one after the other. Flashes of his last match with Ryuko flashed through his mind, scenes of her beaten and bruised filled his mind.

"ME-!" His shinai stopped suddenly, his eyes wide. Why was he hesitating?

Ryuko looked up in alarm before her eyes hardened. "Senketsu Shippu!" She yelled, transforming into another form. She tackled her frozen rival, sending him flying across the gym, retrieving her scissor blade with the aid of a thread. Her scissor blade in hand, she flew after Uzu, who had just landed on the ground. Upon reaching Uzu, Ryuko transformed back into Kamui Senketsu.

She stood over Uzu, trapping the green haired male between her legs as she pointed her scissor blade at his throat. She glared down at him. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

Uzu bit his lip. _He_ wasn't even sure why he hesitated.

Ryuko frowned at him, her brows furrowing. She transformed back into her regular school uniform and pulled her scissor blade away after a moment. She stepped away from him before exiting the gym, her fist clenched in anger. Uzu sighed as he also transformed back into his regular uniform. He ran his hand through his hair as he fell back onto the floor.

He messed up big time.

\---

"Matoi, wait!" Uzu called breathlessly.

Ryuko and Mako stopped in their tracks, Ryuko's brows furrowing as she turned around to face her green haired rival. "Mako, why don't you go on ahead," Ryuko mumbled to her friend. Mako blinked, looking between Uzu and Ryuko in a confused manner.

"Uh, sure thing Ryuko-chan! I'll see you later," she said before walking off. With her friend gone, Ryuko turned to Uzu, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" Ryuko asked, her brows knitted together.

Uzu let out a deep breath, looking exhausted. He had spent he last thirty minutes running around the damn school just to look for her. "I'm sorry, about our match earlier..." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"Right, how you hesitated? What was that about?" Ryuko asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you going _soft_ on me! Sanageyama?"

The green haired male shook his head. "N-No, but I..." He trailed off, clenching his hands into fists. "I don't...actually know why I hesitated like that." He mumbled. Again, his mind filled with images of a beaten and bruised Ryuko from after their second match. He knew why he hesitated but he didn't want to admit it.

"Matoi..." He called, his eyes meeting Ryuko's. He honestly _felt bad_ for beating Ryuko during their second match. He honestly could have won right then and there had his uniform not overheated the way that it did. Part of him was furious that he couldn't beat Ryuko then and break her winning streak.

But yet another part of him was grateful that he didn't win that day, that Ryuko _had_ run away the way that she did. He found a valuable rival in her, found someone with resolve that was possibly stronger than Lady Satsuki's, and that was something that he didn't want to lose.

Yes, he was growing soft on her. He valued her as a rival, maybe even something more. He wasn't ready to lose something like this, even if it meant holding back during his battles.

He hated himself for feeling the need to hold back, he didn't even need to! The girl was ten times stronger than him... Though he'd never admit that to her face, or to anyone.

"I swear, it won't happen again." He declared. Oh, how he intended to keep that promise.

Ryuko looked him up and down, her brows softening. "Good," she nodded, her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Meet me tomorrow in the gym, same time, and we can have our rematch." She said, turning on her heel.

She waved over her shoulder, hair swaying behind her. "I'll see ya then, Sanageyama." She called as Uzu let out a sigh of relief.

\---

Uzu walked into the gym, his brows raising in surprise to find Ryuko already in the gymnasium. She stopped midstretch and turned to him, a smirk on her face. "You're late, Sanageyama."

Uzu smirked as well, crossing the gym as he rolled his neck. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's get started, Matoi." He said with a smirk, pointing his bamboo sword at her.

"That eager to start, Sanageyama?" She asked. She pulled out her scissor blade, pointing the blade at her rival. "Very well, let's get started." She said. 

 

FIN.


End file.
